If we are the body
by Squffin
Summary: Basicly a cheesy story with AkuRoku goodness! Yay Me! Read please it's a bit sad!


**A/N: This story was inspired by a song on my ipod. Yes, readers, I do totaly realize that this is a religious song, but I only used the chorus. I don't care. I changed a little bit of the song, I'm sorry if that bothers you. If you are a homophobe, not only do you suck, but you should get off this page right now before it's too late. You didn't go? I love you!! Glomps you Ok, so I wrote this during World History Class, actually, my body did, I actually don't remember writing this at all. Sorry, any way please enjoy.**

_**If we are the body- A Kingdom Hearts One shot-**_

**Songfic By Jayden Maria Lune' Evans**

**AkuRoku**

As night drew over islands, the Castle that never was had never been in worse shape. Four of the members of the organization had already passed on. It was a warzone of dark flames that engulfed the entire castle. The majority of the remaining members had been severly injured.

_But if we are the body,_

_Why aren't his arms reaching,_

A tall red head laughed darkly as he was dragged forcefully by a pink haired, black cloacked man. "What were you thinking, Axel?! Set the damn place on fire why don't you, just cause some stupid fake pain that you think your going through!!", Marluxia sighed as he looked in Axel's emerald green eyes. "I had to destroy the very thing that caused my 'existence' and my 'pain', Marluxia.", Axel yelled forcefully.

_Why arent his hands healing,_

_Why arent his words teaching,_

Marluxia sighed. He knew the pain Axel was feeling, he knew it wasen't fake but somehow, could not bring himself to admit it. He knew it was because of Roxas, the only person the tall red headed man would ever fully care about, would ever truly miss. He knew it was because Roxas left, he left the organization, but most importantly, he left Axel a wreck. It saddened Marluxia with the little amount of emotion he had in his empty shell of a body. while he never understood Axel's hidden feelings, then again no one in the organization knew. He remembered what Zexion said, _Were nobodys. We are in capable of all emotions._Axel always denied that. Roxas was always the same way. It was like the two 'Nobodys' had a heart. The two of them made the rest of the organization thankful it wasen't them, because they knew it burned Axel from the inside out, and now led him to this.

_And if we are the body,_

_Why aren't his feet going_

Axel could have sworn he herd Roxas' voice. It cried out to him, making him look around everywhere. Smoke clouded their vision, but in the distance a small light and a short blonde was visable. "Axel! AXEL!!', the small blonde called loudly, choking slightly on the smoke and the fumes of burnt flesh,"Where are you!!" The boy looked around everywhere looking sick from the thoughts of his best friends' death by his own burning flame. While Roxas was gone he discovered something he didn't know but had said. The heart, you can't feel or see it, but, when the time is right you always know it's there. This was that time. Truth be known, he was in love with Axel, his best friend, the only person that ever cared. "ROXAS!!", the boy heard call for him. Turning in that direction he ran immeadiately to the location of the sound. Reaching him, Roxas tackled him to the ground, hugging him tightly, just thankful he was alive. 

_Why is his love not showing them that there is a way_

_There is a way_

"You left me Roxas...why would you do that to me, and why did you come back.", Axel asked with what little breath he had in him. He looked into Roxas' blue eyes with a longing to kiss hi delicate lips. He loved him. It was an emotion yes, but_ Nobodys are Somebodys_, and they have feelings like this. Roxas' lips met Axel's in almost an intant. It was a pure bliss of an eternety of passion. Roxas broke off and said smiling, "Love makes you do crazy things, Sora taught me that". For a moment emerald met aqua like earth and water had met with a love that coulden't be broken. "I-I', was all Axel could say, in fact it was hard to get that out. " I Love you too Axel', Roxas said just before their lips met again in another passionate kiss. After three months of pure pain, tourture, longing, and love that burned Axel from the inside it was all okay. 

_Why is his love not showing them that their is a way_

_Their is a way_

Three years later on a clock tower sat a pair of black clocked figures close together holding eachother with a love that coulden't be broken as they stared into eachothers eyes.

''Even after three years'', Roxas said softly. "This still hasen't got old'', Axel smiled finishing Roxas statement for him. Roxas smiled. ''Plus I brought these!", Axel laughed as he pulled out two sea-salt ice cream bars. "Ooooooh!'', Roxas said reaching for one, but Axel stopped him.

Roxas smiled evily making Axel kind of fearful, "I know what you want" Axel looked at him curiously. Roxas laughed tackling Axel to the ground and kissing him passionately. Eventualy Axel caved giving his lover his ice cream bar. Roxas Smiled triumphantly as the two snuggled together watching another sun set together, enjoying both the salty goodness, and eachothers company. It was all perfect, and nothing could change that. Axel, looked down again at his now sleeping lover and smiled, "I love you Roxas"

_He is the way_

_He is the way_

**A/N: Yes, I'm aware it was stupid, but I don't care what you think. Yes I do!!**

**PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEE Review. I'll glomp you!**

**Okay, I'll write another story. (I'm gonna do that any way but still.) It was short yea I know.**

**What do you want from me a novel? Okay, fine, next time okay. Oh, and for reading you get this. (Gives you Sea-Salt Ice Cream)**


End file.
